


City of Fright

by hexuba



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexuba/pseuds/hexuba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Margot Golding finds herself in the midst of a deadly and complex prostitution ring, the only person who can help her is a plainspoken and clever detective by the name of Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr. But the closer the two get to abolishing the same sex traffickers who abused Margot, the closer they also get to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	City of Fright

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hi! Hello! It has been quite some time since I've written fan fiction, and this is my very first foray into the Law & Order universe. At this point, I am still unsure of my story and where I want it to go. I guess you could say that it's still in the brainstorming stage on some accounts. But it feels so good to be writing again, and as long as I enjoy what I'm doing, I'll continue to do so! 
> 
> There seems to be an appalling lack of Carisi fan fiction out there, so I thought I would rectify that. I would love any sort of feedback (even constructive criticism), so please don't be shy about reaching out. If enough people like the story, I imagine I would be more compelled to continue working on it as opposed to letting it flounder once this burst of creativity leaves me. 
> 
> I know this first bit is short, but I really appreciate you taking the time to read it. I hope you enjoy!

Sonny sat slouched in an armchair beside the bed, his suit jacket draped behind him. He propped his elbows on his knees, his eyes fixed and staring above clenched fists. There was dried blood across one cheek, as red as his tired eyes. He hadn’t looked away from the girl in the bed for hours, not until Olivia cleared her throat from the doorway.

 “You should go home, Carisi,” she said as she came towards him. “You and I both know that you need to rest.” Sonny turned and studied her for a moment before chuckling pitifully.

 “And what would I do at home, Lieutenant?” he asked quietly. He continued when Olivia couldn’t answer, her shoulders slumped in defeat. “At least here I can protect her.” Sonny turned his attention back to the unconscious girl, her eyelids blue and grey, her skin pale beneath a smattering of cuts and bruises. Her long dark hair splayed out onto the white pillow beneath her like sunrays.

 “She’ll be safe while you’re gone, Sonny…” but it was impossible for him to let Olivia finish.

  _“Safe?”_ His tone was acidic and for a moment he felt bad about turning his anger on his boss. But the match had been struck and now he was feeling sufficiently riled, ready to snap at the first person who came too near. “She wasn’t even safe at the station, not even when she was surrounded by a hundred fuckin’ cops!” Sonny was up and pacing, jamming his hands into his pockets only to pull them out again a moment later. His hair was uncharacteristically disheveled.

 “Sonny,” Olivia said, and his eyes flicked towards her momentarily at the use of his nickname. She held her hand out between them to try to placate him, but also to give herself time to think. She had to approach Sonny just like any other grieving family member. “They’re gone. The men who hurt her are gone. You did what you had to do to save her – you’re probably the only reason that she’s here right now, _alive_. You have to remember that.”

 Sonny stood still finally, letting his head fall down to his chest. His emotions were crashing like mountainous waves inside his body and the only thing that made sense was that Olivia was right: she was alive.

 “Just tell me one thing, Lieutenant,” he said, his attention fixed back on the pale moon face on the pillow. “If this was someone you loved, if this was Noah in this bed, would you be able to go home and get some rest?” When Olivia remained silent, Sonny knew that he had his answer.


End file.
